Case not Closed
by Kije999
Summary: Elsa will do everything to get her little sister back. She will go through hell and back. With the help of an unlikely companion she tracks all over the globe to get to Anna. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'd like to say something before you guys start reading. The beginning is maybe a little dark, but believe me it was going to be much darker. Hans is not in this chapter yet. He will be fully introduced in the third chapter. It's probably going to a long fic, I have planned out at least 10 chapters yet. And they'll probably be around 2,5K each.

Character belong to Disney and Dreamworks. Except for a few filler in characters. Don't bother much about them

Enjoy

Edit: my friend beta'd for me :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's all for Anna

She volunteered, Elsa remembered herself as she shivered, not from the cold but from her nervousness. She volunteered herself to be bait. For years she and her team were hunting for evidence and suspects. You see, several weeks ago young women started missing, and they suspect it's trafficking. According to the details, the women have one thing in common. They're all insecure and wish for a man to sweep them of their feet, making them perfect pray for the dealers. Whether they're Caucasian, Afro-America or Asian. Everyone wants to catch the organisation and place them behind bars. But they didn't know who they were, however they did know where they would lure the women. Central park. But they still didn't know the location of said business and Elsa suggested that she would pretend to be a woman that is desperate of attention.

Why? Her sister Anna has been taken a few years ago, after the death of their parents who perished in a plane crash. The younger girl was devastated and Elsa wasn't there to comfort her since she was finishing her study in Europe and just wanted to get as many attention a human being can receive. When Elsa got a call from the police, telling her that her little sister was missing, she was in a temporary shock. She snapped out of it and joined the FBI. As soon she went there she was being trained as agent and after that she placed on the case.

"Anything yet," she heard a female voice over her earpiece.

"Nothing yet," she muttered in her shawl were the listening device was hidden. "How do I know who I'm looking for, Ariel."

"Wade will send a photo soon."

"Roger that."

The twilight sun was cascading its last warm light over the emptying park as she sat on a bench, pretending to read the messages on her phone. Well not pretending, her colleague Jack sends her texts all the time and not just about work. He just texted her that he hooked up with a Scottish athlete. Shuddering in her thin leather jacket, opened over her blue tank-top that revealed some cleavage. Her phone buzzed in her hand as she received another message. However it wasn't Jack as she took a glance at the screen, it was Wade. He send her a photo of one of the men that usually is seen talking to the missing women. Tall, muscular, around the age of thirty. Not her type, but she's undercover, she has to pretend.

"Got the photo."

"Good, keep your eyes open," the woman on the other side of the line spoke. "Be careful, Elsa."

"I will," Elsa shuddered.

Eyes above her phone she scanned the park, looking for the particular face of the man. She turned off the screen of her phone and put it in her pocket. As her eyes scanned a final time over the park she saw him. In the corners of her eyes. Her heart sped up from nervousness. Breathing in and out in a rapid pace. Pretend to cry, she remembers. She fastened a choked sob in her throat, making a dry sound. Luckily the cold makes her sniffle a little and the wind made her eyes glassy. Elsa rubbed her eyes red, forming the appearance she wanted. As expected the man went to her. She acknowledged a fake concern in his eyes, any girl oblivious would fall for his friendliness. But Elsa knew better. He sat next to her, not against her but a little too close of her liking.

"What's wrong, dear," British, no wonder those girls fell for this guy.

"Something silly," she hiccupped, hoping it would sound realistic enough and sighed and looked at the darkening sky. "You know, I broke up with my long-time boyfriend."

Elsa heard the man tsk.

"He's an idiot for letting a girl like you go," he answered. "You're really pretty."

Elsa giggled a fake thank you, feeling sick in the stomach. She hated acting like a blonde bimbo.

"How about I treat you a beer," he offered, getting up on his feet, holding out his hand to reach her. "I think you'll need."

Elsa chuckled.

"I could drown down a whole bottle of vodka right now," she spat out the words, they simply rolled over her tongue.

She got off the bench, rubbing her crocodile tears away as he chuckled at her boldness, much to her annoyance. He guided her to his car telling her that he knows a nice place to grab a beer. The ride was unsettling her nerves, her stomach was twisting like she sat in a roller-coaster. Her heart banged against her ribs, he could be taken her into the business. It's all for Anna, she remembers herself. You went all to this end to find her. Elsa licked her dry lips, trying to get comfortable in the leather seat of the car. It didn't work, her bare legs stuck to leather due a thin layer of sweat on her pale skin.

"You okay, you look a bit pale," he looked at her from the mirror, eyes partly focused on the road.

She tried to focus on the scenery outside.

"I'm fine," she brushed a stray strand of platinum blond hair behind her ear. "Trying to forget _he _cheated on me."

"You can tell me later, dear," he steered to the left entering an area she didn't recognize. "We're almost there."

Elsa faked a smile to hide her nervousness as the man parked his car in front of a bar with colourful signboards. He got out the car and Elsa followed suit, opening the car door and getting out. Her bare legs still stuck to the leather. A small stinging pain focused on the underside of her legs as she ripped it away from the leather seat. She cursed under her breath as it kept stinging as she followed the man. As they entered the bar, the smell of food mixed with the powering smell of beer and sweat mixed with smoke. Elsa coughed in her palm as a wave of smoke blew in her face.

"The names Jason, if you want to know," the man wraps an arm around Elsa and flashes her a smirk. "Going to need to keep you close."

Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes and hold up the helpless girl act.

"Emma," she lied. "My name is Emma Whither."

"Suits you."

They sat down at the bar and Jason ordered a drink for her. Vodka. Like she said. It's watered down, but still she needs to focus. A trick she learned from Jack hit her brain, ice. So she asked the bartender for a few ice-cubes for her drink. Saying that she likes her drinks ice-cold. Still she took a sip of the strong alcoholic beverage to ease her nerves down.

"Is it your true hair-colour?" he took on of his own shots.

"Yes it is," she tried once again to get comfortable in the seat. But again it's leather. "My parents are from Norway."

"So I was right, a Scandinavian Beauty," he laughed.

Elsa wanted to cringe.

"You must be talking about my mother," she retorted taking another sip. "I'm American according to my birth certificate."

"So tell me about that foolish boyfriend of yours?" he laughed.

"We've been middle school sweet-hearts, tomorrow would be our ten years together. And then-" Elsa faked a sob and changing her voice livid manner. "I find him cheating on me with someone."

Elsa breathed out and licked her lips. Brushing her hand over her pale blond locks as the other gripped tight on the glass. She sniffed, bad decision though.

"I'm sorry," she breathed and jumped of the barstool. "I need to go the restroom."

Elsa left her third half-empty glass on the bar and shawl on the stool as she rushed to the restroom. Upon entering she heard noises in the back. Blocking the sounds in her mind she walked to the sink. Her hands made their way to the spigot and spun it open. Water streamed down into the cheap stone sink, the drain sucking down the water into the sewers down below the streets. Water splashes against the stone and on her hands. Elsa pulled her hands back and dried the droplets off on her shorts and took out her phone and texted Ariel.

"No, not yet-" she heard Ariel mumble over her ear piece. "Oh wait, yes. I hear mumbling…"

_Spiking my drink with a date-drug, I guess_, she texted back.

"Probably," Elsa could almost see Ariel grimace as he heard that tone. "But listen, don't drink it. Remember what you have to do."

"It's time for your acting skills to push the limits, Icy," she heard Jack joke.

_Frostie, shut your trap,_ eyes rolled as her fingers typed on the keyboard of her phone.

She placed her phone in her pocket.

"Are people having sex there?" she heard Jack speak again. "I hear moan-"

"Shut up, Frost."

Elsa took out her phone again.

_Stop arguing in my head, I need to focus._

Elsa walked back to the bar and sat back up in the barstool. A new glass of a clear drink is placed on the surface.

"Feeling better?" she heard her companion say.

Elsa smiled.

"Just dizzy," she grabbed the glass with the new containment and pretended to take a sip.

"Emma, how do you feel to get out of here?" Jason asked the blonde. "I feel you'd like some fresh air."

"Sure," Elsa nodded and proceeded to leave, grabbing her scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"So where are we going?" Elsa felt a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. They have been driving for two hours now and are reaching the outskirts of the city.

"Trust me, we're almost there."

"Okay."

_"Are you sure about this, Elsa?" Harold 'Hiccup' Horrendous Haddock asked her as he brought the needle close to her neck._

_"Positive," Elsa exhaled out and she shut her eyes as the needle puncture her skin. "Everything for Anna."_

_"You really love her, don't you?" the kind words of young man asked her._

_"I do," she breathed. "I'm willing to take every risk to hold her again."_

_A tear slipped over her cheek. Numbness took over in her neck._

_"Okay, I'm going to put the chip in your neck now," she felt a larger needle prick the flesh of her skin. "You may crush Jacks hand even though you will barely feel it."_

_"Why didn't you choose to do this unconsciously," she heard Jack mutter in annoyance. "Why must I be doing this and not Ariel or Wade?"_

_"You were the only one available at the second, Jack," Hiccup responded._

_Elsa shuddered as she felt the tiny microchip entered her neck and gripped Jacks hand tightly. Sad boy winced in pain, commenting the older woman of her strength._

_"There it's over," Hiccup placed the syringe away and pressed things on the keyboard of his computer. A map appeared on the screen, showing their city. A red dot flashed above the place they are located. _

_"This is you," Hiccup pointed to the flicking red dot. "We'll keep track of you this way."_

_"Red dot, how cliché," she remarked at the screen and the corner of her mouth twitched upward._

This was not okay. They just got out of the car and he started dragging her to the building across the parking lot. It looked really frightening in the dark. A pale light flashed now and then from the windows. Some of those windows are boarded close. Unconsciously, Elsa reached out for her neck, the place where the chip is placed, and rubbed the spot. Before she knew it she was inside and guided inside a room. Not soon later she was pressed against the wall. It was a dark room, slightly lighted through the hallway.

She knew what'd going to happen, it happened before. She wanted to fight back, use every fighting skill she learned. But she couldn't.

Suddenly she felt like that young girl again that was getting beaten up by a group of girls in her sophomore year of high school. She never talked about it. She locked herself up in her room and shut the world out. Shut Anna out. Her biggest regret. She felt sick to the stomach that it happened again. Her ragged gasps and cries filled the air. She tried to oppress them. She really did.

A pain spread through her body as he hurled his fist in her stomach. Elsa gasped for air. Her face hurt. Everything hurt. She felt her own skin bruise and cut on impact. She bet it contrasted terribly against her pale skin.

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Don't let it show_

She chanted the words in her head over and over. The remains of her clothes . She started crying as she rested against the wall, the cold didn't bother her anymore. The light is gone now, too. The door slammed shut and locked. An old tattered and dirty matrass lay in the corner in the room.

Her breathing started to fasten and panic filled her mind. She felt extremely dizzy. And felt pretty much a constant feeling out being out of body. She started to see snow, feeling like she started seeing her surroundings as though she was looking at them through a fuzzy TV screen. Her mind was locked shut, she couldn't think. She had to escape, this need pulled at her body. She felt like she was going to faint if she didn't get out of here.

Elsa tried to calm her breath, calm down her panic attack. It took her ten minutes to completely be out of it.

A buzzing sound in her right ear indicated she was getting a call from the office. Drained of all energy she reached a single finger to touch the tiny button.

"Elsa! They're coming your way right now! Just hang in there!" Hiccup said. "As soon it started Ariel and Jack ran off to get you."

She slumped her hand down. In the corners of her eye she spotted a figure lying. Motionless. Trying to gather the last bit of energy she picked up the shawl with the chip and limped to the figure. It was a girl, Elsa guessed sixteen seventeen years old. Immediately she fell on her knees next to the girl. She was bruised and beaten. A large deep laceration was located on her inner tight. And numerous times on her back, bleeding. She was blindfolded, gagged and tied down with the pulse. BDSM.

"Sick fucks,"Elsa frowned at the situation, forgetting about her own problems. She placed a finger on the girls neck and felt for a pulse. It's there. Elsa breathed out in relief.

"Hiccup, are there medical forces coming with them," Elsa untied the girls arms, red marks stained the girls wrists.

"Ah yes, I believe so."

"There is a girl dying here," Elsa ungagged the girl. "She needs medical attention as soon as possible."

The girl spluttered once her mouth was free, but remained unconscious.

"They'll be there at dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

**There we go, the second chapter. Hans makes a small cameo in this  
I will base it a little on 'The Blacklist' so references will be made.**

**Character belong to Disney and Dreamworks. Except for a few filler in characters. Don't bother much about them**

**Enjoy**

**Edit: Beta'd**

* * *

Chapter 2

The bruises will leave

Elsa didn't know how long she was in the dark room at moment, it felt ages. She couldn't check her phone, it was shattered on the floor. She was lucky that she took of her shawl before he started assaulting her. Every now and then she took a glance at the girl next to her, making sure she's still breathing. She managed to wrap the wounds with remains of her clothing and shawl, still having the microphone in her hand. Tired, she pressed her fingers over her closed eyes and dragged them down her face. She felt horrible, the adrenaline wore out and Elsa felt pain throbbing all over her body. A nasty bruise was visible in the dark on her leg and another one on her wrist. Elsa had trouble with breathing now and then and guessed a broken rib. But maybe she's wrong, she's not a doctor.

_Oh wait Hiccup!_

"Hiccup, do you know what time it is?" Elsa whispered.

A snore from the other side was her only respond.

_Great_

Elsa felt her heart sink when the door opened with a load bang, followed by yelling of three different men. She let a startled gasp escape from her lips and backed away from them, hitting the wall. Quickly, she hid the tiny microphone under shirt, clipping it to her bra.

"Gentlemen," she jeered to the men as they neared her. "Might I ask what time it is?"

She felt an open palm collide with her cheek, sending tremors of pain through her face. She let out a hiss followed by a whine.

Elsa swallowed.

"Shut up, I know you are with the cops!" Another jeer is sent her way together with harsh push that forced her to the ground

"W-what made you think that?" she lifted herself from the ground with her elbows.

One of them held up a small card, one that belongs in a phone. Her phone. How did that bastard get it?

"Well, fuck," a fist collided in her stomach, doubling her over and hit the wall behind her with minor force.

She coughed when she slid down the wall on to the floor. A kick struck the side of her body. It hurt. She knew she felt a new bruise growing on her pale skin. It was un-inventible, the force of the blows of the two men that attacked her, blow after blow. The third man stood against the wall, watching his friends or colleagues, Elsa didn't know, threw assaults and curses at the young woman.

"I think that's enough," barely conscious, Elsa heard the third man speak. "You're going to kill her if you don't stop."

"It ain't the first time we killed one, Westergard," the tallest of the two that attacked her sneered at the man standing near the wall.

"Besides, this one isn't the likely one to kick the bucket so soon," Elsa felt a minor strike hit her arm and groaned.

"Leave it, she can't call her colleagues, her phone is broken," the third man spoke again. He shifted against the wall. "She has a pretty face, don't destroy it."

"Besides, she might be what worth," her eyes sighs is darkening and Elsa started to lose the last bit of her conscious every second that ticked on the clock.

Heavy footsteps are heard but muffled by pain. Her ears ringed, she doesn't know how, but they ringed in her mind. It's annoying. Elsa also heard a dripping noise, is it raining? It can't be blood, she isn't bleeding that bad, is she?

Then the awaited darkness conquered her mind and her view completely faded to black.

* * *

Elsa felt a small, dull slapping against her cheek as her mind started to crawl back to consciousness. A groan slipped from her lips. She frowned, tiredness still numbed part of her brain. She brought her hand to her head as Elsa started to feel a throbbing headache burst against her skull and closed her eyes tightly.

"Good, you are awake," Elsa's eyes snapped open, startled by the strangely familiar voice. Half conscious, Elsa noticed she was placed in a sitting position, back to the wall. She stared at the man in front of her. Her mind could not place the picture, because of her tiredness.

She licked her dry lips and coughed, her throat dry as well. She wiped her mouth, feeling the need of it. Suddenly she felt a wet, soft pressure on her lower lip. She let out a shaky moan.

"Look it at the positive side, sweetheart," Elsa now identified the voice of the man that stopped the bastards that assaulted her. "You still have all your teeth sparkling in your mouth."

Elsa groaned a reply, her mind still fogged. A wave of nausea rolled over stomach. It was only a matter of time before the contains left in her stomach escaped. She had moved to the side so she wouldn't vomit all over her '_saver_'. Since her stomach didn't contain much from the previous night only her drinks of alcoholic beverage she drank. Silently, she thanked herself for not eating the yesterday evening.

"Poor thing," the wet rag was gently thrown in her face and slid down as he walked away. "Clean up yourself."

Elsa's fingers gripped the rag shakily and brought the rag to her mouth to wipe away the vile fluids.

"And don't strain your neck too much," the door slammed close.

The awful stench of her vomit burned in her nostrils. She couldn't focus on the words. A dull pain ringed in her neck, yes. Neck. Pain. Slowly she brought her fingers to the spot of the pain. Wasn't this the spot where the chip is placed? She winced as her fingers touched the spot. And brought it back to examine her fingers. No blood. Now, she did feel a cotton or something alike surface connect to her fingers as she touched the spot.

It started to clear up in her mind.

"Fuckers," a curse escaped her lips. She didn't know who did it, but one of them just cut open her neck and took the chip out. They're going to move her to another location, one of the team now can't locate. She noticed the earpiece is gone as well. She moved her fingers into her bra, Elsa sighed in relief, the microphone is still there. If she's lucky Hiccup would have woke up and heard the whole dialogue between her capturers.

Now fully aware of her surroundings- the fog in her mind cleared up, but she's still drowsy-, Elsa noticed that she has been replaced to another room. One with more furniture. An old sofa standing in the corner collecting dust. Next to it was a very meek coffee table, holding its weight on cracked, wooden legs. A bottle of whisky rested on the table, half empty. Next to it, a blue glove, covered in blood. Her blood. The other glove was gone.

A loud bang startled her from her dazed gaze. A small gasp left the woman's lips. Shouting and yelling voices followed next. The yelling was muffled and almost unintelligible, but Elsa made out a few words. Her brain didn't register the actions behind the closed door in this room.

Elsa's eyes closed and she started to doze off until a loud bang interrupted the darkness that occupied her consciousness. The sound ringed in her ears. Was it a gun? Or a door banging open. Maybe it was an explosion. Elsa didn't know anything but that it was loud. And a bang.

BANG!

Again.

BANG BANG

Definitely a gun. Or more to say. A volley.

That means it is dawn and that the FBI arrived to unmask this trafficking business.

Before she knew it the door slammed open with a loud bang, and a familiar white haired friend ran in followed by few other men. It only took a second before Jack saw her. He looked back to the door.

"Ariel, she's in here!" and not a second later the red-headed woman barged in the room, shouting orders to the men around her.

Yes, she's the boss of the team.

Elsa felt herself picked up from her spot and carried through the hallways, which is a big blur to her. Seriously, her world is spinning around and around before she passed out again.

* * *

Elsa tapped on the metal frame of the hospital bed with her fingernail. Ten minutes ago her boss, Special Agent Skipper, arrived in her room and started congratulating her for unmasking Weselton's trafficking business, putting her own life on all risks to death. He told her that they found at least fifty girls in the building, all are being returned to their families. Skipper recalled all fifty girls names and their conditions.

"Was there an Anna? Anna Andersen?" Elsa asked after her boss named all the girls on the list.

"No, no girl or young woman with the surname Andersen," she felt her heart drop in her stomach

"Were there no files or something of her deport?" Elsa frowned as hoped for an answer.

"My apologies, Agent Andersen, the files were deleted from the computer after our arrival."

Elsa let out a devastated breath escape her face and placed a hand on her mouth. Elsa felt all the hope in her heart vanish into a dark pit, before it shattered. Where is her little sister? She wanted to throw up. Tears pricked in her eyes and a broken sob escaped her mouth.

"So she's gone," Elsa breathed.

"Our apologies," the assistant of Skipper told her.

"But look at the bright side, you brought at least fifty girls back to their parents," Skipper told her. "If it weren't for your courage, they would never see happiness again."

"I had hoped there would be a trace of her," Elsa's tears ran over her cheeks. "Just something."

"We'll leave you alone," the two men walked away and closed the door in their departure.

Elsa ragged sobs worsened and her body shook. Her ribs burned with pain, but she didn't care. She wanted to see her little sister, just once. She missed the green-blue eyes, the dots on the younger girl's face, the dimples when Anna smiled. She heard Anna's voice, do you want to build a snowman? Elsa pulled her knees together, ignoring the pain of her ribs. The aching of her heart hurt her more.

* * *

Two weeks later Elsa sat on her couch staring at the TV with a blank glance. They published the news of the saving and unmasking of the company today. They waited for her recovery before they published the news. It must have been hard, Elsa guessed, keeping such big news away from everyone in the State. Elsa sighed in her mug of coffee, sweetened with a lot of sugar. Sugar reminded her of Anna, the little sweet tooth, sneaking candy in their room before she went asleep. One of her fondest memories. She also remembers all the chocolate she and Anna ate before dinner, right before their parents were home and the nanny couldn't find them. They had no appetite for the rest of the evening. A small smile crept on Elsa's cheeks.

"Anna, where are you?" Elsa whispered to the window, staring outside longing.

A loud knocking, or more like bonking, reached her ears. Elsa knew it could be only one person. She sighed a small smile on her mouth.

"The door's open, Jack," the boy is like a little brother to her.

The door banged open and the white haired young man entered with a huge mischievous smile on his face. Following after him was Hiccup, who closed the door softly behind him.

"My my, what makes you so happy?" Elsa smirked.

"Well, I asked Merida out for a date and she didn't punch me," Jack replied. "She totally digs me"

"Yeah, sure," Hiccup remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, Hic," Jack threw his hands in the hair. "Just because Astrid rejected you again doesn't mean you can't be happy for me."

"I didn't even ask her out, you did that for me," Hiccup argued, hands on hips.

"Because you didn't had the balls of doing it yourself!"

Elsa looked at the two younger men in front of her in amusement.

"Guys, break it up, will you? why do I get this visit from you two," Elsa placed her mug on the coffee table and got up from the couch slowly and interfered their little 'fight'.

"Sorry Elsa," Hiccup dusted himself off. "We're here to bring you your pay check."

Jack fished out a letter from his hoodie and handed the crumpled paper to her.

"All information is in here," Elsa unfolded the paper and smoothed out the cracks so it was a little easier to read.

Elsa sighed as she scanned the letter, which is another thank you/apology letter from Special Agent Skipper.

"Thanks for informing me, guys," she gave them a sad smile.

Elsa went back to the couch, sat down and placed the duvet over her legs, grabbing the mug from the table.

"Coffee's in the kitchen," Elsa told them as she placed the mug against her lips.

She pulled in her legs a bit when Jack let himself fall one the couch with a soft plop making sound. Hiccup sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Three sugar cubes for me, Hickie!" Jack yelled after the brunette male.

"Couldn't you walk over yourself, lazyass," Hiccup yelled back from the kitchen, voice muffled by the partly closed door.

"Nah, I'm seated too good here."

"You really are lazy," Elsa commented bluntly.

"That's my best job," Jack responded. "And playing with kids, I love playing with kids. Especially in snow."

"Never thought of you being a children's-person," Hiccup said after walking back into the living room with two steaming cups of coffee.

"You don't know a lot about me, Hickie," Jack responded, taking the cup Hiccup offered.

"How's it going on the department?" Elsa asked.

"Boring, after the case got closed there isn't much work to do," Jack responded.

"How are you doing?" Hiccup asked as he took a sip from his black coffee.

"My ribs are healing," Elsa replied. "I just miss Anna a lot."

"Just keep hoping," Jack placed his cup on the table. "That's what Aster always tells the kids in the day-care."

"You work in a day-care?"

"Yup, told you I love kids."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so late, you must thank my terrible internet connection that there is another chapter. This is pretty much a filler chapter. The next chapter will be better, I hope. I apologize for my terrible writing… Bear with me, this chapter was weird to write…

Also, my headcanon name for Elsa is Elisabeth, Elsa is a nickname. Anna couldn't pronounce Elisabeth when she was younger and called her older sister Elsa instead and it stuck.

This is not beta'd, yet. My friend is a little busy, but you guys waited for a while now, so here is the raw version…

Character belong to Disney and Dreamworks. Except for a few filler in characters. Don't bother much about them

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A spark in the Darkness**

Elsa shakily walked up onto the podium, her hands trembled rapidly in pace despite her attempts to control herself. Today was the day she was being honoured by her higher-ups. As Elsa stood beside her boss she took a glance at the crowd in front of the podium. Her boss walked up to the small booth where a microphone is placed. In the back of the crowd, numerous camera's flashed in the background, hoping for a good shot for their article. The lights went out and a spotlight was placed on the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you…." Elsa her boss started to speak and as soon he said those words, she zoned out.

So, she's being rewarded because she saved the girls. It filled her heart with a little nice feeling, but couldn't not replace the huge guilt and emptiness, dooming like a black hole in her heart. Elsa's shifted her eyes to the public, a lot of people were there to see her honoured. She hated attention. It made her feel important, while she wasn't. She's just a bad sister that gave up her family for her studies. Guilt pulled at her heartstrings every second of the day, while it nauseated her stomach. Elsa felt miserable.

Even though the little nice feeling she couldn't describe lifted the tense black atmosphere a little, the darkness still covered her heart.

When her superior was done talking to the crowd, he called up Ariel to give her speech. As the redhead talked fondly to the crowd, Elsa spotted a man entering the conference room. He talked to the security guard and then laughed, or something like that. Elsa isn't the best in reading body language. She kept her eyes on the man though, he seemed a bit familiar, but was too far away to confirm it.

"Agent Andersen?"

Elsa snapped out her thoughts and smiled to the crowd. The mayor walked to the blonde and gave her a firm handshake, thanking her for her brave actions. He pinned the medal on her Prussian blue dress top and shook her hand again, gesturing to the mic. Elsa smiled again before she walked to the mic. She bit her lip and her hands shook with anxiety. One of the tech team lowered the mic and replaced the used glass of water with a new one, filled three/fourth. She quickly took a sip to hydrate her dry throat. And with an sigh she started her speech.

"To be honest, I haven't prepared anything for a speech. Simply because I fell asleep on my notebook when I was writing one and waking kind of late," Elsa started with a joke. The crowd gave a low laughter.

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you girls safe and sound back with your parents," Elsa continued, speaking to crowd and looking in the camera with a smile. "So that's it, I don't have anything more to say."

* * *

It was three in the afternoon and the conference was over. Elsa walked down the stage with a fake smile plastered on her face as she gets thanked and congratulated by multiple people. She saw a two women walking up to her. An older woman with her daughter.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter," the older woman hugged the younger one. "She the only family I have left."

Elsa nodded as Ariel mentioned her to hurry to the car.

"I'll take a cab," Elsa waved the money she took out of her pocket before shoving it back in. She turned back to the women.

"It's fine," and she walked further only to be bothered by another herd of paparazzi, asking her million questions.

"How was it like to be in there," a female reported asked, her voice annoyingly pitchy.

"Have taken Weselton out yourself?" A fat man asked shoving a microphone in her face.

Elsa backed away from the man only to collide with another journalist who simply shoved her microphone in the blonde's face. She put her hands up in retreat, not wanting the attention.

"How badly were you injured?"

"Did they touch you?"

"I heard the handled you pretty brutally, is it true they were going to kill?"

"Did they find out you were a FBI?"

Elsa held up her hands up in defence and muttered answers to the questions. She almost didn't notice the redheaded man from before force his way through the crowd.

"Gentlemen, ladies, please," he started standing in front of Elsa. "Give her some space, she's still recovering Poor thing."

That voice, she snapped up eyes focused on the man, the red hair, the voice, everything made sense.

_"__Poor thing," the wet rag was gently thrown in her face and slid down as he walked away. "Clean up yourself."_

It's the guy from Weselton's Company! Why is he here? Why isn't he arrested? Ariel said they caught every man in the building. Elsa stared at him as he kindly took her arm and dragged her away from the raging crowd of paparazzi. The walked to the hallway, decorated with plants and statues. The paparazzi still followed them and bombarded them with questions.

"Do you know agent Andersen?"

"What is your relation with her?"

"She's an acquaintance of mine," the redheaded man spoke kindly to the camera's and stopped a cab. He slipped his arm around her and dragger her along, forcing Elsa to step in the yellow car.

The man gave the driver the address and it was silent for a while. Elsa sighed and stared the red-haired man in suspicion, her brows furrowed and lips in a thing line.

"Hello again, Elisabeth Andersen," he kissed Elsa's hand.

Elsa was dumbstruck, she didn't reply.

"How's your neck, love" she felt a smooth gloved hand touch the healing surface on her neck. Elsa grabbed his arm and snatched his hand of her neck.

"Who are you?" she demanded, brows furrowed.

"My apologies, love," he swiped off the imaginary dust of his suit. "The name Hans Westergard, thirteenth son of the owner of Southern Isles company."

That sounds familiar, where did she heard that name again.

* * *

_Ariel furrowed her brows at the screen in concentration. It showed three companies, Weselton, of The Southern Isles and D.W.C., all three are suspected in human trafficking and working together with each other. Though the firt one has the most evidence._

_"__And?" Elsa asked the redhead as she entered the room, eying the screen._

_"__I don't have enough evidence for a warrant," Ariel said. "I'm not sure about the last two, but Weselton & CO has a leak with information. But it is not enough."_

_"__How about an undercover mission?" Jack suggested._

_"__If it were that easy, boy," Ariel replied. "And who are we going to send there?"_

_"__I'll do it," Elsa said. "I'm the right age, I have no family left, and if I throw in a cheating ex I got the perfect backstory._

_"__I'm not so sure, these men are probably pretty barbaric," Hiccup interrupted. "You have seen the death girl…"_

_"__And it's only Weselton we're talking about, there are three suspects…" Ariel continues._

_"__There are probably a billion files," Jack folded a paper in a plane. "Must be something about the other two, too."_

_"__I'll ask Skipper what he thinks."_

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Elsa asked.

Hans reached in his jacket and took out some documentations, labelled 'Girls 2004-2005, A'. Elsa slowly started looking through the files, a lot of photos were attached to the files. Elsa stopped when she saw am familiar photo. Elsa gingerly touched the photo and started reading the file.

"I heard you were looking for someone," Elsa almost didn't register the words he said. She read it over again. "I can help you with it."

"You know where Anna is?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Not exactly, but I have start for you," he replied cracking the joints of his fingers. "How about I offer you a deal."

Elsa stared in the man's eyes, not sure if she can trust him. How did he know about Anna?

"How," Elsa started, licking her dry lips eyes on the freckled girl on the photo. "Do you know my sister."

"Ah yes, I knew you would ask that," Hans took of the gloves and placed them on his lap and flexed his fingers. He looked over her shoulder, as if he was getting a flashback. He was silent for a little while so Elsa asked again.

"How do you know Anna?" she demanded, voice sharp and clear, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"It was ten- no wait, almost ten years ago, she was crying on a bench, all alone," he started. "If I remember correctly, she said that her- your- parents died in a car crash."

"That's right," Elsa stated coldly with a vague hint of guilt in voice.

"Anyway, back then I was working for Weselton for my father- he kind of ruled all the companies. It was my second attempt that evening- the first one was not a right….candidate. Thus I ditched her in a bar and went for another try. And sadly poor little Anna fell for my charms."

"You're saying you are the one…" Elsa progressed his words and felt rage boil in her veins.

"When I was younger, yes. I've been working under Weselton for the past decade, because of my father's friendship with him."

Elsa slapped him. She could have punched him, she wanted to punch him, but somehow she used her flat hand to make contact to his cheek.

"I might have deserved that," the man rubbed his reddened cheek.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're looking for Anna and I will help you finding her, so I needed to tell you the whole story."

"Why me?"

"You're giving up your search, ten years is a lot. Most have given up by now," he slipped on his gloves. "Besides, I saw Anna in your face. I knew you must be related to her."

The taxi stopped.

He stepped out the car and placed some money in her hand.

"Go home, pack a suitcase or two and meet me in central park in two hours. I got two tickets to our first location. You want to find Anna, you should come. If you don't arrive in the park within two hours, no deal," Hans closed the door gently. He gave her a smile and left.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Elsa yelled after him, but he was gone.

Elsa frowned at the thought, could she trust him. He was the one that lured Anna away. Flogged her away from her family. Her safety.

"Where do you need to go, ma'am?" The words of the driver interrupted the blonde's thoughts. Annoyed, Elsa grumbled the address.

* * *

Elsa sat on the couch, it's been 30 minutes since she saw Hans. Inside her was a war. Should she go? But can she trust him? What does she have to lose? Maybe he is telling the truth. Maybe he knows where Anna is. A little hope lifted her heart. But the distrust and hatred still lingered.

She sniffed and stared at the broken white wall, beside the TV. She noticed little cracks in the paint, but that's not one of her concerns. Anna.

Elsa blinked.

And again.

She frowned and looked at her cup of coffee. Licking her dry lips she remained in thoughts. Now and then she moved her vision to the clock on the wall. It was a present from Anna. It reminded her of her older sister. A snowflake. It's old and the cheap paint is flaked. But Elsa held it dear to her heart.

Finally she drank the last bit of the bitter liquid and placed it on the table. She sighed as she moved herself from the couch. She hurried to her bedroom and snatched a large bag from her closet. Hastily she threw in some clothes. A white shirt, pale blue jeans, a dark blue tank top and more. She walked to her bathroom that consisted of a shitty shower with cold water most of the time and the basics. She opened the cabinet and grabbed her hairbrush from the top board and her toothbrush from the blue with snowflakes and glitter decorated cup. Elsa smiled at the cup, Anna made this cup when she was eight years old.

After twenty minutes she finished packing, two bags. Still pretty light. Elsa placed the bags in the living room and walked to the phone hanging on the wall and pressed the numbers. After the eight ring she heard the voice mail.

"Jack, it's me Elsa. I'm going on a trip for a while…Just to…you know…blow of some steam. Anyway, can you water my plants while I'm gone, you know where the key is. I'm not sure when I come back. I want some time for myself. Can you tell the team? Be careful and don't pull stupid tricks on you higher ups. I can cost you your job."

Elsa smiled and hung the phone back on the hook. The trickster can be a pain in the ass, but he's a great friend.

The clock ticked on the wall and she took a small glance. She still has an hour to reach central park. It just forty-five minutes away. Elsa lifted the two bags over both her shoulders and walked out the front door, locking it behind her.

Dark clouds formed above her head and little droplets started falling from the sky. Elsa grumbled as she skimmed over the road, looking for a cab. Luckily for her, an cab stopped for her after five minutes of waiting. Elsa mumbled the location she needed to go and they drove off.

* * *

Elsa looked at her watch, she has two minutes to reach Hans and she has no idea where he is. The traffic was horrible and they were stuck in a traffic jam for ten minutes extra, which cost her extra. She walked in a fast pace, looking around rapidly, searching for the familiar red haired man. Elsa rubbed her nose. The rain is pouring down now and she is completely soaked. Her hair is sticking to her neck and forehead, she should have braided it while she was in the car. Her make-up probably ran out too.

Suddenly the pouring rain stopped above her as an umbrella is placed over her, shielding her from the pouring cold rain.

"Ah Elisabeth, looks like you came." Elsa let out a gasp and turned around to see Hans, the corners of his mouth raised in triumphant smile. "I though you would let the deal go."

"It's Elsa," she snapped. "Call me Elsa."

"Alright then, _Elsa_" he smirked. "Shall we go."

He offered his free hand. Elsa hesitantly reached out for the gloved hand and once she placed her hand on his, he secured the grip. He leaded her to an expensive looking black car.

"A gift from my father," he stated as he took the bags from Elsa and placed them in the trunk. "You packed lightly."

"I don't have much to own," she replied getting in the passenger seat.

"How is you're French, Elsa?" Hans asked with a grin as he seated himself beside her in the driver's seat.


End file.
